


Father

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Inspired in Riverdale 2x21 and 2x22, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: I wish I could hate you, but I can’tAll the things you did were despicableYou blamed the darkness inside youBut there’s no other one to blame but you





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by Demi Lovato's song Father

 

_I wish I could hate you, but I can’t_

_All the things you did were despicable_

_You blamed the darkness inside you_

_But there’s no other one to blame but you_

_Made choices that would affect our family_

_You wanted me to follow your path, but I couldn’t_

_I was scared to become like you, to hurt people around me, people I care and love_

_But I have someone by my side_

_Who is ready to fight this darkness inside me_

_Someone who bring light to my life_

_You could have it too, but you wasted it_

_You have had someone to help you fight it, and you decided that it wasn’t worth it_

_You embraced your darkness and let it control you and make horrible things_

_And I’m not going to become like you, I won’t let darkness control me_

_But I have to say this after all_

_Thank you for all the good memories beside you_

_I’ll remember you like the man you were_

_Not this twisted version of you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this little piece of my mind.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as @lizzy92rc


End file.
